garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the penultimate episode of Season 3 and the 64th episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis In English class, Ulrich is praying for a good grade. Jeremie notes that studying might have been more effective. In a rare instance, Herb has actually done better than Jeremie on a test. Ulrich's grade is decidedly lower; an F+. The plus is to give him room to do worse next time. In Mr. Delmas's office, Yumi arrives for a meeting. She's been missing a lot of classes lately, so the principal has decided to expel her should she miss just one more. At the factory, Yumi tells her friends what the principal told her. Jeremie notes that fighting X.A.N.A. has becoming increasingly more time-consuming, making it impossible for them to keep with their school work while saving the world. Aelita suggests recruiting another member for the group to lessen the toll the constant battles are taking on their lives. The only reasonable candidate, however, is William, and Yumi is still opposed to the idea of him joining. Jeremie keeps the argument from going on too long, suggesting everyone get some sleep. Jeremie decides to stay behind to work on a way to get to Carthage directly. After everyone else leaves, Jeremie works through the night, falling asleep on the keyboard sometime before morning. As he sleeps, the computer signals an alert for an activated tower, which wakes Jeremie. One of XANA's ghost can be heard behind Jeremie, and the reflection in Jeremie's glasses shows another Jeremie just before the real one shields himself. In the dorms, Jeremie excitely bursts into Aelita's room, telling her that he found a way to virtualize people into Carthage directly. He tries to convince Aelita to skip class to test it, but there's a physics test that Aelita doesn't want to skip. She also insists on telling the others, who are equally hesitant to skip class for various reasons. Outnumbered, Jeremie accepts their decision, then goes to the lunchroom to get something. After going through a nearby door, Jeremie shifts in the trademark manner of one of XANA's ghosts, and XANA's eye appears over his pupils. Meanwhile, the real Jeremie crawls out of the river, very wet and short one cell phone. In physics class, the Jeremie clone is easily working through the test, writing down answers as if it were a printer. Odd asks for the answer to the first question, but Jeremie ignores him and asks if Aelita is finished. Odd in turn asks Aelita the same question, but is interrupted by Mrs. Hertz, who has noticed him cheating the entire time. Since Jeremie has already finished his test, Ms. Hertz has Jeremie take him to the principal's office. On their way to the principal's office, the clone is uncharacteristically angry for the person its impersonating. When Odd asks why it wouldn't let him copy his answers, the clone claims that he should have studied. Odd, oblivious to the clone's behavior, claims he is a unique guy that doesn't study, like Jeremie. The clone is further angered by Odd's frivolous attitude. While Odd doesn't make the connection at first, he soon does after getting a call from the real Jeremie. Odd doesn't do a good job hiding the fact that the real Jeremie has called him, so the clone reveals itself. Odd asks Jeremie what to do, and the clone electrocutes him as a response. Walking away, the clone proudly claims that there's nothing he can do. By the photo lab, Jim is getting various groups of students ready to delevop their photos, reminding them to be quick about it. He recounts how he was a war photographer at one point and had to delevop photos while bombs were dropping all around him, but then refuses to elaborate as usual. William and Yumi are the first group sent in. As they prepare, William tells Yumi that he had a dream about her. Surprisingly, he then goes on to quickly recount his involvement with the supercomputer in "The Secret," which he should not have remembered after the return trip in that episode. William dismisses it as a silly dream because of the unbelievable nature of it. Yumi doesn't confirm any of it, instead just calling it weird. Jeremie then calls to get Yumi's help in dealing with his evil twin, but she's not willing to risk getting caught skipping class. William, however, offers to cover for her so she can leave, wanting to help in real life in the same manner as he did in his "dream." At the factory, Jeremie is still on the phone with Yumi. She's found Odd, who's frazzled from the electric attack but otherwise unharmed. Meanwhile, the clone makes its way to Jeremie, angry that it failed to drown him before. Unaware that it's coming for him, Jeremie is caught off guard when it exits the elevator. The clone admits that it's surprised that Jeremie survived, even going so far as to say it's almost proud to resemble Jeremie. That doesn't stop it from electrocuting Jeremie, then adding that it's far more powerful than Jeremie is. As the two struggle against each other, the clone opens the elevator door without the elevator behind it. The two then struggle near the door, and one of them is eventually tossed in. Though it seems unclear which one fell, it is not the clone's voice that can be heard screaming. In the photo lab, William continues working while trying to convince Jim to wait. Annoyed that they're taking so long, he keeps telling them to hurry up. When he asks why Yumi isn't speaking, William does a shoddy impersonation of Yumi to appease him. In physics class, Aelita gets a message about the clone and relays it to Ulrich. He's unwilling to leave, citing the fact that he needs the grade and is actually doing good for once. Aelita turns in her paper and leaves while Ulrich continues. Meeting up with Odd and Yumi, the three make their way to the factory. At the factory, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi find Jeremie at the lab computer. While Aelita and Yumi trust Jeremie, Odd is suspicious and asks about Jeremie's clone. He is rightfully so, since this Jermeie doesn't mention that he tossed his counterpart down the elevator shaft. Its eyes also display Xana's eye. Because its back is to the elevator, Odd doesn't notice this. The clone manages to convince them to go into the scanners. Odd is still suspicious, but both Aelita and Yumi claim they know it's the real Jeremie through female intuition. As the clone sends them to Lyoko, the real Jermeie climbs his way up the elevator shaft, having somehow survived what should have been a fatal fall unharmed. On Lyoko, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi arrive on a large circular section of rock in the Mountain sector. Odd asks for their vehicles, but the clone reveals itself and says that it has another plan. Odd comments on his companions flawed intuition while the clone, laughing as it works, begins programming at high speed. The result of his programming causes Odd and Yumi to suddenly begin flickering from a bug in their profiles. Odd is confused why the same isn't happening to Aelita, but the answer to that becomes readily apparent as the Scyphozoa approaches with four Kankrelats as an escort. The Kankrelats begin firing at Odd and Yumi to chase them off while the Scyphozoa heads for Aelita. With the bugs in their profiles, Odd and Yumi find that their weapons are useless against their attackers. Fortunately, the reverse also applies, and the Kankrelats' laser fire passes through them harmlessly. One Kankrelat does actually manage to score a hit on Yumi, but this happens only once. Despite the futility of their attacks, the Kankrelats continue to fire mindlessly at their targets. Despite her best efforts, Aelita can't get away from or destroy the Scyphozoa, and is eventually caught by it. After it transfers X.A.N.A.'s virus to Aelita, Aelita begins running to the way tower. In the factory, both Jermeie and Ulrich arrive near the lab at about the same time. Jeremie goes through the scanner room to get behind the clone, but it easily hears him approach. Taunting him, the clone gives Jeremie a quick electric shock too immobilize him, then prepares to finish the job with a larger one. Lucky for Jeremie, Ulrich arrives to knock the clone out. As Jeremie gets to work on debugging his friends, after getting an update on events from them, the clone wakes up. Ulrich deals with the clone while Jeremie continues working. Of course, Ulrich is no match for the clone, who delights in toying with Ulrich for fun. It doesn't take Jeremie long to debug his friends, leaving just enough time for them to catch up to Aelita on their vehicles. On Lyoko, Odd and Yumi find themselves solid again. Odd kicks one of the Kankrelats to make sure he's solid, then he and Yumi run for their vehicles. Odd stays behind to deal with the Kankrelats while Yumi chases down Aelita. Odd manages to destroy one of them, but is devirtualized after jumping on their heads for fun. Yumi has similar luck in regards to Aelita. Though she catches up to Aelita before she can reach the tower, she is unable to hit Aelita with her fans. Because of Aelita's proximity to the tower, the one miss gives her all the time necessary to get past Yumi and into the tower. In the lab, Jeremie watches as Aelita enters the code to destroy the Mountain sector. The clone couldn't be happier, smiling maniacally as it fights off Ulrich with just one hand. It doesn't even bother to keep Jeremie from rescuing Aelita and Yumi from the disappearing sector, instead just standing in place until the tower supporting it vanishes, causing it to fall apart. With the Mountain sector gone, Carthage is now completely inaccessible. Jeremie is disheartened by the turn of events, but regains hope when the results of the calculations he had made the previous night finally appear on the screen. With this new information, it's now possible for him to access Carthage directly. Yumi notes that they'll need help to fight XANA now. The others just blankly stare at her, to which she insists that she can change her mind if she wishes. By the photo lab, Jim is attempting to pick the lock to the lab with a paper clip, having little luck in doing so. In spite of his clear lack of skill, he insists he was a safecraker, then corrects himself by replacing that with "locksmith." After he says so, his weight against the door causes it to open and him to fall through it, ruining William's pictures. Jim notices that Yumi is nowhere in sight, but she is actually behind the door, and also complains about the ruined pictures. In the courtyard, Yumi confirms that William's dream actually happened, much to his surprise. While they talk, Aelita wonders if he'll say yes. Odd insists that William would dive off of a cliff if Yumi asked him to. Jeremie asks Ulrich about the physics test, and for once Ulrich can say that he did well. Odd notes that their group is going though a lot of changes (adding William, Ulrich getting good grades), and the others agree. To symbolize William joining the group, he and Yumi shake hands. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Surmenage. *This episode and the one preceding it, Triple Trouble, are very similarly named and based on the same saying ("double trouble"). It is not known whether or not this was intentional. **However, this gimmick occurs only in the English and Spanish translations and not in the original French. *Odd was holding a pen at the beginning of the exam, but before being sent to the principal's office, he was holding a pencil. Gallery Jeremie wet.png|Jeremie is save from being drowned. XANA 610.jpg|The Scyphozoa appears with two Kankrelat guards. Surmenage_195.jpg|Being virtualized into the Mountain Sector. Surmenage_205.jpg|The Jeremie clone enters comands into the computer at a fast speed. William 106.jpg|Yumi leaves William alone to take care of the photos.. Surmenage_246.jpg|While she battles on Lyoko. Surmenage_313.jpg|The Supercomputer's Interface. Surmenage_322.jpg|Odd is painfully devirtualized. Tumblr m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|Aelita destroys the Mountain Sector.. Surmenage_357.jpg|The Digital Sea. William 110.jpg|William seems unsure if his dream was indeed real or not.. William 109.jpg|Jim stumbles in, ruining Yumi and William's photos. William 108.jpg|Trying to mimic Yumi's voice, so no one knows she's gone.. William 107.jpg|He does a horrible job at it, too. William 104.jpg|William repeatedly works with a single photo, trying to buy more time for Yumi. William 103.jpg|Talking about his dream. ca:Un problema doble es:Un problema por duplicado fr:Surmenage pl:Odcinek 64 "Podwójny kłopot" pt:Problemas à dobrar ru:Двойная проблема Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Double Trouble